User blog:SubZero309/My Top 10 Ben 10 Villains of All Time
Here is a list of the best Ben 10 villains I've seen. 10. Forever Knights Sure, they might look and act like they're from the 19th century, but they are really dangerous. They've took down aliens, dragons, and alien dragons. They also have tons of cool weapons like energy swords, laser lances, laser guns, tanks, and really awesome armor. These guys may have funny accents, but they don't play around. 9. Charmcaster Gwen's arch nemesis. Charmcaster is by far the best female antagonist in the Ben 10 franchise and the most recurring. Having been mentored by her uncle, Hex, Charmcaster main ability is magic. She has also proven to be quite the trickster, as she fooled both Kevin (In Charm's Way) and Gwen (Tough Luck) in the past, making her a dangerous enemy. She's even killed Ben, Kevin, and Gwen before. Her backstory is also pretty interesting. She had her dad taken away from her and was sent to juvenile hall, which pushed over the edge. That's what makes a good villain. 8. Diagon The main villain of Season 3 on Ultimate Alien, Diagon is a near-omnipotent demon from another dimension and a a long-time foe of Sir George. Even though he only made 3 appearances, he posed a serious threat to Ben, Gwen, Kevin and the entire world. I mean, the guy turned every single person on Earth into his slaves! What I also like about Diagon is that he bears a resemblance to Cthulhu. Very cool. 7. The Highbreed Even though they're not bad guys anymore, the Highbreed were perfect antagonists for Alien Force and I like how they added a darker tone to Ben 10 (series, not the character). I especially liked their role in War or the Worlds, one of my favorite episodes of Alien Force. 6. Kevin (when he's bad) Even though I prefer him a good guy, I have to admit when Kevin turns into a complete psychopath, he is a force to be reckoned with. He's absorbed Ben's powers multiple times and proved to be a true treat each time he does it, having total knowledge of any alien Ben can turn into. He's not a threat to just Ben, he's a threat to everybody! He's proven this multiple times especially when he absorbs the Ultimatrix, went mad with power, and tried to drain the powers of anybody he came in contact with. 5. Malware What's not to like about an evil Galvan Mechomorph? Malware was one of the things I loved about Omniverse before it completely sucked. He's also the only villain to actually make Ben cry. It takes a whole lot to do something like that! 4. Albedo Well of course I'd add Ben's evil twin! Before they completely ruined him in Omniverse, Albedo has always been in an interesting villain. Like Ben, Albedo can turn into a whole bunch of aliens, but is far smarter than Ben, making him superior to Ben in almost every way. 3. Khyber An intergalactic huntsman and the best in the galaxy. He's hunted down Vulpimancers, Crabdozers, and even Apoplexians. Khyber is arguably the best choice for a villain in Omniverse. A hunter who can turn his alien dog into Ben's alien's natural predator. That's really unique. When I heard about his role as a villain in Omniverse, I was really impressed. 2. Aggregor Having debuted in UA, Aggregor took things to a whole new level. Him hunting down all six of the Andromeda aliens and trying to absorb their powers to gain the ultimate prize was one hell of a ride. He was just pure awesomeness, especially when he became Ultimate Aggregor. That was epic. It was one of the best Ben 10 arcs I've ever seen. He was the Thanos to the Ben 10 series. He has the design, the powers, the goal, and the ability to induce fear into people, including me. 1. Vilgax Ben's arch nemesis and ruler of 10 planets, Vilgax is no doubt my most favorite Ben 10 villain. The guy's a classic. He's the Lex Luthor to Ben's Superman. The Joker to his to Batman. The Red Skull to to his Captain America. The Loki to his Thor. Must I go on? He is everything you expect in a villain and frankly, people fail to notice how awesome he is. He killed Ben twice, conquered 10 worlds, defeated the Galactic Enforcers, absorbed Diagon, and stole the Omnitrix. Even though some people find Vilgax boring, I honestly hope he appears more because like I said, he's a classic. He deserves to be #1 on this list. Well that's my list. What do you think? Category:Blog posts Category:SubZero's Top 10 blogs